1. Field of the Invention
The present en on relates to printers, and more particularly to a nail printer which prints favorite designs or pattern on nails of fingers placed on a finger rest therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, many of nail printers print a user's favorite design or pattern on a nail of a respective one of the user's fingers inserted one by one therein. Recently, nail printers have been developed in which a plurality of nails on thumb and/fingers of a user's one hand inserted therein are successively printed with a pattern or design as a result of the advancement of a technique for fixing the thumb/fingers inserted therein and for discriminating the respective types of the thumb/fingers, as disclosed in JP2003-534083. With such printers, however, a design or pattern can not be printed successively on the nails of the both groups of fingers or both thumbs of both the user's right and left hands. In order to print on the nails of the both groups of fingers or both thumbs of the both right and left hands, it is required that the thumb or fingers and hence their nails of one hand be first placed in position in the printer, a pattern or design is printed on the nails, and then these processings be performed on the nails of thumb or fingers of the other hand, which takes much time and effort.